Harry Potter:Shocking Flames
by Master of the elements
Summary: Wrong BWL! God-Like Harry, Weasley (Except Molly) bashing Dumbledore bashing, potter bashing! Harem (only older woman)


**-Chapter One-**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Spell or Yelling"**

**-Little Surrey, Privet Drive nº4-**

If you were to describe Harry Potter in one word it would be Powerful. How can a seven year old be powerful you ask?

Well first of all he is a wizard, that already explain a little but even then he shouldn't be powerful at that age!

But he is a little bit different from the normal seven year old wizard/witch, when he was barely a month old, Lord Voldemort attacked him and his family and while his parents passed and said lord was killed because of the course rebounding on him, he left a little of his soul in young Harry, giving him a little bit of his memories.

But the thing is that his memories were basically everything he knew about magical theory and lightning elemental spells since he had an affinity for that element plus a little about charms, hexes and jinxes.

That also gave him awareness of the world since his first year giving him a lot of time to practice those spells and plan ahead and hate his parents since they followed the advice of that senile old coot to abandon him In favor of his older sister whom they thought was the one to defeat Voldemort.

At the age of seven he basically created a whole new type of lightning magic from scratch! He was able to fuse the wandless ability together with runes to summon lightning (gained from Voldemort) and flames (his own element) to create new spells that were more useful for combat.

He even had plans for using the **Laser** and the **Explosion** element since they used the same elements only different aspects

And what's even better is that since he got over his magic from occlumency that he got from Voldemort, and he already had impressive reserves in the first place, he was basically a natural at his type of magic that he named Lightning and Fire God Slayer.** (AN: FYI Harry's magic is initially red fire and yellow lightning, later he may get black fire and black lighting like the god-slayers have or should have in Fairy Tail universe)**

Now we find Harry with a little bit of a problem in here. You see while he was a seven year old through and through he had the magical power of a seventeen year old and that was by far a bad thing since his magic regenerated at the rate that a seven year old did. It goes without saying that it took forever to fill his core when he almost used all of it.

But Harry wasn't a genius for nothing he studied day and night for any solution for two whole months, which made his uncle mad since he didn't do his chores, not that he ever did but he loved gardening and cooking so since they were taking care of him he did cook for them and Petunia loved to help him tend said garden and she knew her stuff on the subject and when he didn't have time it made her sad and he didn't want to see her sad, but ironically he reached his solution when he was tending the garden to rest his mind.

While he was talking to Petunia** (AN: in this story she doesn't hate him, only Vernon and Dudley do) **she suddenly said something that would help him more than everything.

"Sometimes I envy the flowers that can live with only water and the sun; you know how much they upped the price for the meat? They doubled and also raised the price of the eggs! Where is this world going?" Petunia ranted only hear and yell of excitement from her nephew which she loved more than her own son in a way.

"YES! The sun is a big ball of plasma and gives of waves of energy with its light! Thank you Aunt Petunia! *smooch*" Harry said as he gave her a kiss on the lips before running to his room not noticing his aunt blushing and licking her lips.

**-Two days later-**

"I still don't think its safe Harry; you're going to mess with your magic! I doubt anyone has ever done that before." Petunia said to her nephew as he positioned himself in the garden in a meditation pose.

"I told you before aunty, magic will never harm the owner, the only thing that can possibly go wrong it's the conversion rate that will either be too fast making my control lessen or it will be too little which won't be much different than now." Harry sighed as he explained for the thousandth time that the process to make his cells absorb the sun light and convert it to magic had no risks at all.

He loved his aunt he really did after all she was the only one who cared about him, sometimes he wondered if she was a masochist to stay with Vernon for so long, he knew she didn't love Vernon anymore and the only reason that she even stayed with him was because she didn't want him to corrupt Dudley more than he already was and also because she didn't have anywhere to go if she did leave him, her only salvation was that Vernon was afraid of himself and that should Vernon push it he would be perfectly be willing to harm Vernon as he demonstrated before when he tried to hit Petunia but instead was sent flying to the wall with an magic infused punch.

Another thing that changed in Harry was the fact that while he was very small for someone of his age he had a lot of muscle strength and he also knew how to enhance it with magic to the point where he could shatter rocks with his grip alone.

The side effect was that while his muscles where strong his skin and bones wasn't so he had to spend a lot of magic to reinforce his whole arm and his shoulder so that he wouldn't accidentally break his arm with a punch.

"Fine, but don't run crying to me when you can't do magic anymore!" Petunia Huffed as she gave him the cold shoulder, much to Harrys amusement as he chuckled making her glare at him.

"Okay, okay. Now I will start the change now." Harry said as he focused his magic around his body and guided it towards his cells.

That is the thing about magic, there was your core which while you could use for spells and was more powerful, was incredibly hard to restore since you could take less particles to restore it the more you used, and the particles which were way weaker and were mostly used to restore your core, the only exception was the wand users which only used the core as an signal to attract particles, send to the wand and then use the spell.

While particles were mostly useless in term of power they also increased the potency of your core making it so that you needed to use less than normal.

Why? Simple magic was like a magnet, all squibs, muggles and wizards had a core. Muggles had one so small that it only served to keep them alive, since magic was what made living beings, but didn't attract magic from the air and since the wizards from today only used wands and said wands were simply conductors that were attached to your magic it made impossible for them to use spells like he could since they didn't attract magical particles from the atmosphere, it was their wand that did making their cores get really small and limited their magical usage.

Squibs were simply wizards with a very small magical core, the only reason they couldn't do spells was because they didn't know how to train their cores until they got big enough to attract more particles to help them.

What the process would do is increase the potency of his core by a little and make it so that when he needed he could draw energy from the sun and feed to his magic making it more denser therefore stronger and attracting more particles to regenerate it, also since he couldn't really turn it off his magical power would grow little by little with time, by his calculations when he was 11, the age which he would get his Hogwarts letter, he would probably have an core equal to that of an B-rank user** (AN: See Fairy Tail's rank system for more information, if you don't want to just know that he has as much magic as Natsu did on the first arc of the series) ** that if he didn't use magic until then thing that he would use to practice the other spells that he got from Voldemort.

After a few minutes the process was done, and now Harry had a few changes, first his hair was longer, more controlled, and white, his eyes were still green but they glowed slightly, other than that he was still the same **(imagine a young Sephiroth with green eyes)**.

"WOW! I really feel better! I'm ready for action." Harry said as he summoned fire to his hand and made an ark of lightning rotate it.

"Your hair looks different, why though? You changed your cells didn't you? I thought it didn't change anything outside only inside." Petunia said as she fussed over Harry to check for injures or malformations or anything really. _'*Sigh* She is such a mother hen some times'_ Harry thought.

"I just thought it would look cooler, I mean emerald green eyes with white hair looks awesome doesn't it?" Petunia sweatdropped, seriously her nephew was such a genius that sometimes she forgot that he was still a child.

Inwards she was extremely proud of him; he most magic than any other wizard alive, even if all that magic came from a murderer, and also created an extremely destructive type of magic at the age of four! And now the son that she never had, she didn't consider Dudley her son anymore because he thought nothing of her, but she still cared for him a little, created a ritual that gave the one who used the ability to absorb the magic from air! He was a bloody genius.

"Good now let's get down for dinner, I will make steak today." She said as Harry cheered. God he loved her steak.

**-Timeskip 3 years later-**

Harry was relaxing in his room at Biltmore Mansion, Asheville, North Carolina in America.

How? Well a few months after the **Eternal Magic Gathering Ritual** Harry was trying to create some new spells and ended up blowing up the backyard, that was okay since he just used a wandless **Obliviate **on the neighbors and that was it but it also destroyed Vernon's car and since they didn't have the money for a new one they were pretty much screwed, but that's where Harry's genius saved the day.

He figured that if he could use transfiguration to create more valuable objects from useless thing like making a matchstick become a silver needle with a beautiful dragon on the head. Of course he only new of a few exercises from Voldemorts classes but with his incredible brain he was able to adapt them to get a lot of money.

That is where it leads them to finally leaving Vernon and Dudley, after they discovered about Harry's way of getting money they tried blackmailing him by using Petunias safety for him to become their slave.

That only served for them to get shocked and burnt and for Petunia to get a divorce.

After the whole ordeal, Harry went with Petunia to the Diagon Alley to get an account on Gringotts since Harry was going to the magical world soon.

That build quite the friendship between the Evans family and the Goblin clan since the more money Harry made the more interest the goblins got.

Also Harry was more than willing to give them a little bit more money for his monetary status not to be leaked.

You should've seen the goblins faces when he said he was willing to give them a 15% interest instead of the 4% as an incentive for his wealth not to be known to the magical world.

Ever since them Harry decided that money was an incredible asset and that he was going to get a lot of it.

He started by secretly buying small stores in the wizarding world and introducing them new and better ways to do what they already did; like per example giving information on chemistry for a potion selling shop therefore resulting in them making better and more lasting potions.

After he acquired an incredibly amazing amount of money he started to branch out to the muggle world and with intellect and knowledge it wasn't surprising that he quickly acquired fame as the youngest millionaire in the whole world history.

Even the queen was so surprised that she asked for a personal meeting for them to talk, and boy was she surprised. She discovered that she knew next to nothing about her country's wizarding community! Hell the only time she had actually meet the ministry of magic was when she took the throne!

Another thing that she discovered was that Wizarding Britain was one of the worst country in terms of magical advance and living quality, all that of course could be put in the corrupt ministry and Dumbledore's doorstep since both passed a lot of laws that restricted knowledge from the people and gave it all for those who would pay or where fanatically loyal to them.

In the other countries on the other hand, there was no restricted knowledge unless it either brought harm to the user or it require for other people to be dead and even it was only when the subject was innocent if it was guilty of a heavy case like murder or rape they were free to test new spells or rituals that required living sacrifices.

After the talk she decided that she was going to be way stricter with the ministry and that lead to a certain minister piss his pants and almost pass out.

Anyway back to the present; Harry was having a huge problem to deal with; no it wasn't paperwork since he already dealt with that by simply creating a clone of his magic and ordering it to do it for him, the best part of the **Umbra viventis (Living shadow) **was that he got the memories of said clone.

No his problem was that he entered magical puberty.

Magical puberty was a really simple thing, it simply puberty but it started earlier the more powerful you were, it also was stronger depending on the person's magic and since Harry had a lot of magic it was really strong on him.

He noticed that he entered it when he saw his aunt swimming on the pool, the sight of her dripping wet body almost sent him into a berserker state, the only thing that held him back was his iron will and his occlumency shields.

As his problem became more and more strong he started to distance himself from his aunt in hopes of it going away or at least holding it up until he went to Hogwarts.

What he didn't know was that his aunt was thinking a similar thing.

Petunia always loved Harry but when he started to mature more and more that love started to become different, she started to lust after him, so much that when he looked at her she became horny, once he said that he loved her and she almost came in her knickers.

That drove her to a depression for a reason; she was plain, she didn't have any asset that made her sexier or prettier than other woman, so she started to work out and use products to change her body, hell she drank potions to gradually make herself different.

That's why today she could safely say that she was a hot milf **(AN: Not gonna say how she looked just look at Brandi Love to see a picture of her).**

But right now she was worried, Harry hadn't spoke to her in almost a week! So right now she was a woman with a purpose, she was going to get answers from Harry Bloody Potter even if it killed her.

"Harry, can I come in?" Petunia said as she knocked on the door to Harry's room.

"Sure."

"Harry what is going on with you? You're now acting like yourself this week! You know you can ask me to help you with anything right?" Petunia said as she sat down besides Harry on his bed.

"My problem isn't something that you can help me with auntie." Harry said as he sighed.

"If you don't tell me you will never know." Petunia said as she used the feared **Puppy Dog Eyes** technique.

Harry knew he couldn't resist those eyes so he told her about everything, even how he was attracted to her.

Petunia was wide-eyed. This was her chance to be with him! Not giving a second thought she created a plan to make Harry hers.

**-Lemon Scene Ahead-**

"Harry, dear, of course I can help you here let me show you how." Petunia said with a sexier voice as she put a hand at his crotch.

"Auntie we shouldn't do this." Harry said s his occlumency worked at its highest power.

"I don't care Harry. I want you and you clearly want me, besides if this is indeed wrong then it won't feel good." Petunia said as she unzipped his pants and freed his tool.

She gasped at his size; it was at last seven inches for god's sake! She licked her lips in anticipation.

At the scene of his aunt staring at his dick in a lustful daze and licking her lips, Harry's resolve crumbled and he took her lips in a heated kiss.

Petunia moaned in Harry's mouth as he easily dominated hers, ne thing that should be know about Petunia Evans was that she was a sub and had incredibly sensitive mouth, thing that her former boyfriends loved since blowjobs felt good to her and she liked doing them.

But Harry was different with a simple kiss he showed her that he was the alpha, and there and them she made her mind, whenever and wherever he wanted she be his.

Pulling his moth away from Petunia, Harry said in a voice that made Petunia have a mini-orgasm.

"That was good but I want more." Harry said as he tore her top and dived on her breasts sucking her juicy nipples.

Petunia moaned at Harry's ministration as she looked at his rock hard cock, having a sudden idea she gently pushed Harry away from her breast and got on her knees in front of him.

"Let me show you why I was called 'the vacuum' in high school Harry." Petunia said before she slid her mouth over his monster.

At first it was difficult but she managed to get all his cock on her throat before she started to hum making Harry go crazy and skull fuck her.

Petunia's eyes rolled to back of her head and her pussy started to gush like a river, she was already wet but now she had a waterfall flowing down her pussy onto the carpet, the smell was incredibly sexy making Harry even hornier and therefore making him fuck her throat harder.

Twenty hours and six orgasms later Harry came in Petunia's mouth, so much that she it spilled from her mouth and got on her tits covering them in white liquid.

"Tasty." Petunia said sensually as she cleaned the sperm on her tits by eating, oddly it tasted like vanilla.

After she cleaned herself she saw that Harry was still hard, licking her lips she got on her bed and spread her legs.

"Now honey I want you to fuck me like a whore! Fuck me to death!" Petunia said as she spread her pussy to Harry.

And with those words Harry lost all control he had and jumped on Petunia.

Petunia gasped as Harry stretched her to her limits; she didn't know she could be filled with so much cock!

Not wanting to be outdone by a ten year old boy, Petunia started to thrust her hips back to him.

That only lasted for three minutes before she came for the first time, all the while with Harry pounding her which caused another orgasm.

Soon enough she took the expression of a fucked stupid bitch with her eyes rolled to back of her head and her tong lolling out.

"YES! HARDER! FASTER! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Petunia screamed as she came again.

"I'm gonna cum take it alllllllll!" Harry screamed as he came deep in her womb.

Petunia gasped as she felt a lot of cum fill her to the brim, soon she was screaming as she came again.

When she finally came down from her high she looked down at her belly and saw that she looked like she two months pregnant! How much could Harry cum?

"Ready for round two aunty?"Harry said as he smirked at her.

"Oh fuck me."

And for the rest of the day they stayed in the bedroom and just fucked.

**-End of the Chapter-**

Number of words: 3575

**AN: NEW STORY! This is my Christmas gift to you all as a thanks for being so darn good!**

**Now know that this will be a series, not a one-shot, and will feature only older woman as Harry's pairing.**

**As you already know this will be a crossover with fairy tail but the only thing from the anime will be Harry's powers and nothing more.**

**Of course there will be some things from other animes or TV shows and because of that I will start a challenge!**

**The challenge will be:**

**Post a review or PM saying which references I put in the story, if you get them all right you earn the right to choose one of the following options.**

**1º: You tell me one idea that I will definitely use in a chapter for a chosen history (It cannot go against certain things like in a story in which Harry is straight you put a sex scene with a guy, that is against the story and you will have to choose another option.)**

**2º: You can write an omake for the series or give me the idea for one.**

**3º: You can put a funny scene on any story (or give me what you want and I will try to make it fit).**

**Also I need a beta!**

**That was all and I hope you guys have a happy new year and I apologize for the late Christmas gift but I was at my grandma's house and didn't have time to write.**

**M.O.E out **


End file.
